A Winchester Haunting
by DeanWinchester66
Summary: AU. John didn't become a hunter and rebuilt his house instead. The boys grew up there in Lawrence, Kansas only knowing one supernatural thing. Ghosts are real. The spirit of their Mother in the house is proof of it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. 

Note: This is a response to Dana's Mary's Ghost Challenge at Just Like the Riffle. I'm not sure on the ages of the boys in this yet, but Dean is still in High School. All mistakes are my own.

CHAPTER 1 

The whole house was silent except for the music blaring from the earphones in Dean Winchester's ears. The teenager sat on the living room couch with the light barely lit. It was late, but he had to get all the schoolwork spread out on the coffee table before him done or his Dad would be pissed. The school was always on his ass about every little thing to do with the boys. Being a single father working full time he didn't want any problems. He made sure to stress that to Dean since the boy was old enough to behave himself. He just didn't. Dean was failing because he blew off his homework to spend time with a girl from a different school. Now he was grounded.

The teen rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the time on the wall clock. Sam's play should be over soon. The living room light brightened than dimmed once again. They began to flicker. Dean arched an eyebrow before mumbling, "Power surge. Terrific." He sighed and closed his eyes before leaning back into the couch. A shadow began to rise up from the floor at his socked covered feet. It slowly began to ascend up the jeans on his lower half… Dean opened his eyes and got off the couch without paying much attention to the shadow. The lights were back to the normal dim he had them at and he headed for the kitchen. As he passed an old mirror of his mothers in the hall from the corner of his eye he caught the reflection of a beautiful young blonde haired woman in a white night gown. "You going to give me shit too?" Dean turned to face the ghost of his Mother. "Dad yelled enough for the both of you."

The ghost flickered and vanished before reappearing back in front of him. He wasn't surprised. This wasn't the first time Dean had seen her ghost. "I'm not yelling." Her voice was off. There was nothing weird about her tone. It sounded normal. Still Dean almost took a step back on reflex. "You were just having some fun." He eyes turned black. "Do you want to have some fun, Dean?"

Dean side stepped quickly and tried to take off for the front door. In those seconds the thing pretending to be Mary Winchester's ghost began to change. It grabbed Dean's arm before he was able to get three steps, burning the skin where she touched. She pulled him back and Dean's head slammed back into the mirror shattering it. Stars came to his eyes briefly from the impact. Every light in the house began to flicker on and off several times before the light bulbs blew.

Dean couldn't move, couldn't even close his eyes as the shadow washed over him. Faintly he heard his Mother's spirit screaming from somewhere far away through the noise of things crashing in other rooms just before everyone of his senses failed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW.

Note: This is a response to Dana's Mary's Ghost Challenge at Just Like the Riffle. All mistakes are my own. Dean is 16 and Sam is 12.

CHAPTER 2

The house appeared dark as John Winchester pulled his car into the driveway. He wasn't surprised. Sighing in frustration at his older son's lack of respect he got out of the car. His youngest son, Sam climbed out of the passenger's side and ran towards the house. John didn't know why the kid was so excited to tell his brother how the play went. The boys didn't get along and John knew Dean could care less about how the play went. Sam opened the front door and hit the light switch near the door. Nothing happened. Not even a popped bulb. Sam shrugged and headed upstairs. He ran into his bedroom and closed the door. "Mom, the play went great!" The twelve-year-old cried excitedly. No one responded back. "Mom?"

John entered the house and did the same thing Sam did. Instead of heading upstairs John walked into the living room and tried a lamp there. When it didn't turn on John checked the bulb and found it broken. Going to a desk John opened a drawer and pulled out a flashlight. When it came on he saw the rest of the living room in shambles. "Dean!" John yelled hoping his son would answer. When he got none John rushed to the stairs. "Sam, check upstairs for Dean!"

Sam came to the top of the stairs. "Why? What's wrong?"

"He could be hurt." That got Sam moving.

John searched through the first floor, sweeping his flashlight over every inch of every room. He stepped into the back hall and forgot to check the mirror until he heard glass under his shoe. John shined the flashlight at the mirror and felt his chest tighten. On some of the shards still in the mirror was blood. John turned and looked around the hall. There was a little more blood and a bloody handprint by the basement door. The door was open ajar. John opened the door. The flashlights beam barely penetrated the darkness. John tried the basements light and this time it came on. Laying at the bottom of the stairs was Dean. His clothes torn and bloody. John ran down the stairs to his son. John knelt down next to Dean. His son was a bloody mess of scratches and John touched his oldest son's neck hoping to find a pulse.

Dean jumped, startled. His eyes opened. Once a hazel they were now lifeless and barely any color. "Leave me alone!" The teenager scrambled away from his father. "Don't hurt me anymore. Please!"

"Dean, its Dad." John touched Dean's leg and the sixteen-year-old kicked him. The teenager rolled over and tried crawling away. John quickly caught up with Dean and pulled his son into a hug. "No ones going to hurt you anymore. I'm here. I'll protect you." John heard Sam gasp and he looked at the kid standing at the top of the stairs. "Call an ambulance." Dean trembled in John's arms and began muttering about a shadow coming for him.

Sam stood frozen in place as he watched his brother. "Sam!" His father yelled. "Dean needs help! Get it!" Sam finally moved and went to call 911.


End file.
